Cardverse Madness
by DrowningHeta
Summary: Just a short one shot drabble on China being transported to the Cardverse world and having to deal with the King and Queen


Our China gets transported into a cardverse world, what will happen now?

This is complete crack, just sayin'

**~Cardverse~**

It was a peaceful day in the lands of Cards; however trouble was stirring in the Kingdom of Spades... Trouble of the magical kind.

The air held a warm temperament, with a slightly cool breeze, it was the perfect day for a lovely stroll through the gardens, or an outing in the meadows. In spite of this, the spacious and luscious gardens of the Spade Palace held a sight that would spark any outsiders curiosity. As their clearly recognisably, proud and _old_ Jack was clinging onto a pine tree, 30 something meters in the air, with no obvious means of getting up or down, as the King and Queen tried to convince him down.

"Oi! Come down already, git!"

"Aiyah! I'm not coming down! Not now, not 10 minutes from now, not ever!"

"What's up with Yao, dude?"

"No idea, maybe he caught a strange disease that sent him barmy."

"I CAN HEAR YOU!"

"Why are you up there, anyways?" Came the indignant retort.

Yao had to pause and think on that one. Why was he up here? More importantly, _how _did he get up there? Well, he had plenty of reasons to _stay_ in the tree. Number one being the insane and very possibly homicidal westerners on the ground. As to why he was in the tree in the first place? Well, nobody knows the answer to that. China was starting to suspect witchcraft.

"If you come down, we can have a nice spot of tea and talk about what's going on, chap."

Speaking of the magic wielding devil.

"What did you do to me, aru?!" China screeched, startling several birds that squawked and flew away.

Below the tree, Arthur Kirkland, Queen of Spades, sighed, wondering just what the bloody hell had happened to Yao Wang, the Jack of Spades.

In the tree, China hoisted himself further up, wrapping his legs around the shiny, smooth bark that conveniently had no branches. He had just come to there, clinging on to his daggers, which were embedded in the tree trunk, for dear life.

"Arthur, dude," Arthur is actually guy, which was surprising since he was the _Queen_ of Spades, but then again, there are many different types of queens… "Don't ya' reckon he will come in later, once… whatever he's taken wears off? He'll get hungry eventually." Alfred reasoned, hungry himself.

Upon hearing this, China paled, _'Does this mean that they aren't America and England?_

He squeezed his eyes shut and head banged repeatedly against the tree trunk.

_What's going on? What's going on? What's going on? What's going on?_

"A-America?" China called out tentivately.

Both Arthur and Alfred looked back up into the tree curiously- just what was this 'America'; was it something you ate?

"W-Where…" China summed up all of his courage and threw his cautions to the wind, "Where am I?"

Arthur responded for him, "You're in the kingdom of Spades… you know that, right?"

Both Alfred and Arthur flinched at the sound and sight of their comrade slamming his forehead against the tree.

"Okay…" _time for a different approach_ "Why are you two dressed like that?" China peered down at the two blondes wearing odd, blue themed cosplay.

Arthur frowned, "This is our nation's theme… Our trademark." He explained, "Yao, why don't you come down?"

"O-Okay." Yao started to wriggle his knives out of the wood, "By the way, my name's not Yao… its China." China added apprehensively.

Right on cue, Alfred and Arthur shared a sidelong glance.

'_I did sense a slight change in the magical atmosphere earlier' _Arthur beamed.

'_That could mean anything,' _Alfred blinked _'Like… maybe he's from a parallel universe, or something.'_

'_That's the most ridiculous-'_

"Aiyahh!" China's hold on the tree slipped and he came crashing down managing to flip and land on his feet in a crouched position.

"Yao!" Both Alfred and Arthur yelled in usion.

"Aiyah, its China. I need to figure out what's going on." China grumbled before standing up and stretching his back in a way that made it crack.

""

Tea always made China calm, and no matter the situation he was in, it always worked. Even now, sitting in a blue room, on a blue couch, drinking blue liquid from a blue teacup- even the glass in the windows was blue.

China breathed deeply, taking a deep gulp of tea, carefully keeping his eyes closed so as not look the imposters in the eye.

"Yao-" Arthur began.

"It's China." China cut in, not opening his eyes, and continued to drink his tea.

"Ch-China… how are you feeling?" England's doppelganger was a fair bit nicer than the original England, China felt like he had to give him that at least. Opening his eyes and trying not to shudder at all the _blue_, China looked Arthur in the eyes.

"I'm feeling like I'm in a strange place with strange people, with no recollection of what happened or how I got here or who's responsible for this. All the while faced with strange doppelgangers of my colleagues, aru. Also, your décor sucks balls."

China took another sip of his drink, analysing Arthur's face as it turned contemplative.

Arthur briefly considered throwing the wanker's tea across the room for that rudeness.

_Yes, that is all I am sharing. This was written quite a while ago, while I was still into Cardverse, although I do have a short drabble about Kiku coming to the hetalia world…_


End file.
